Harry Potter: Substanance
by Satashi
Summary: Ginny gives into her desire one night and must break the news to Harry that he will be a father. How will he react to the news?
1. Fic

A/N: A little Harry/Ginny 'fic for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. There may be a sequal to this, (If there is it will be placed as chapter 2) so if you want to see one, ask for it in a review. ^.~

Ginny stumbled out of her room slowly; head bent down and arms crossed over her stomach. She was vaguely aware of passing her mother in the hallway, but did not acknowledge her, nor her questions of if she was okay. Molly followed her daughter to the bathroom and patted her back as she was sick yet again.

Harry Potter: Substanance

By:

Satashi

Ron watched his sister eat with wide eyes. Already she had put down several pancakes and sausages, but now she was on her third helping of eggs as well as her tenth cup of orange juice.

Her eating slowed lightly, as she was aware of all of her brother's eyes on her. "… What…?" She swallowed and looked at them.

"Ginny… We _have_ food, you know." Bill said, mouth slightly open. Charlie nodded next to him.

"Yeah…" He agreed. "Slow down, you may make yourself sick."

"She was, again." Mrs. Weasley informed them. "Like clockwork, every morning."

Ginny flushed. " Is it because I'm eating so much…?"

"Must be." Ron affirmed. "You're so tiny, it can't be healthy to eat all that food…"

Ginny wined. "But I'm still hungry!"

"That's enough." Fred stood, taking her plate. "You're eating so much all of a sudden and it's making you sick. You're on a diet until you feel better."

"No!" She stood and snatched a piece of toast off her plate and bit into it defyingly.

"Maybe she's storing up for when Harry gets here, she won't have to eat much in front of him!" George sing songed this and all the boys eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh grow up!" She stuffed the rest of the toast into her mouth and stormed up to her room.

~**~

The Burrow greeted Harry's eyes warmly. He was welcomed by his best friend and Hermione (who had just gotten there herself). Hugs and handshakes were passed out freely before Ron helped Harry carry his trunk to his room. Hermione chatted non-stop about how in a few weeks she would be starting her job as a teacher at Hogwarts while walking behind the two boys. Ron laughed as Harry broke the news to her that he was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but almost cursed when Hermione glomped Harry, causing him to drop the trunk and make Ron fall down.

"Won't even need a DADA teacher now that You-know-who is gone." Ron muttered, picking up the trunk again.

"Oh hush," Hermione scolded him. "Harry only beat him two month ago. There are still some bad people out there."

"Yeah, like you." Harry grinned, referring to Ron. "I heard about you and Lavender!"

His friend flushed. "Oh shut up Harry! At least I _have_ a girlfriend!"

"That was cold, mate." Harry retorted, but smiled anyway. At least now they could sit down his trunk in front of Ron's bed. "You have a job yet, Ron?"

"I think I'll hang out a bit before searching." He replied sitting on his bed to the right of Hermione. "Maybe after Ginny gets out of her last year."

~**~

Hermione closed the door to Ginny's room and smiled at her friend. "Hey Ginny." She sang, walking over to her bed and sitting by her. Instantly she sobered up and gave her a worried look. "Are you okay?"

Ginny took a shaky breath. "Hermione… I, well… Need to ask you something…"

"Yes, sure, what is it? This about Harry?"

She blushed. "Well, yeah…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll notice you this summer! In fact, I-"

"No, it's something else."

"What?"

"Hermione…. I think… I think I'm pregnant."

"…WHAT_!?_" Ginny winced, but her friend continued. "Who? How? _When_!?"

The red head found her nails very interesting then and continued to look at them while speaking softly. "… Harry…"

"You _slept_ with him!?" Hermione cried out. "Was he any good? Wait- that's not the point- Ginny, when?!"

"Remember… When he just defeated Voldemort.. and, and we were all partying and everything?

Hermione thought back.

~**~

"No, no more beer…" Harry stammered, already drunk beyond belief. "Hey, I like this song, I wanna dance!" With that, Harry got on the table in the common room –filled with people- and started dancing. The girls instantly jumped at this and surrounded him on all sides chanting ("Har-ry! Har-ry! Har-ry!")

"Take it off!" One girl cried, getting squeals.

Harry danced to the music and took off his shirt, swinging it above his head and doing a pelvic thrust.

~**~

"Yes, why?" Hermione asked slowly, blushing. She had been the one to get the strip tease to begin.

"Well, after that, we kind of…."

"But, Ginny, you two were drunk and--"

"not me."

"…Say that again?"

"Hermione, I, I want to be sure before we go any more. Can you help me?"

Hermione slowly nodded. This had to be embarrassing for the poor girl. "Yeah… I know of a way we can check. It' a muggle method, but it's really efficient and privet."

She sniffed, still looking at her hands. "I'll do anything…"

~**~

Harry leaned over to Ron at the diner table the next day at lunch. Ginny was stuffing her face like there was no tomorrow. Quite frankly, it scared Harry to see the little girl eat so much. "Ron…" He began, trying not to look at her too hard. "I thought Ginny was sick, how's she putting all that away?"

Ron shrugged, ignoring it. "Been like that a bit. Morning sickness, I guess." He smirked and leaned over to Harry. "Maybe she got knocked up!"

Harry snorted, clamping a hand over his mouth at his joke. Ginny? HA! That was a good one.

~**~

"Is it ready _yet_!?" Ginny cried, shaking. Hermione and her were in Ginny's room. It was almost ten that night now and Ginny had been pacing around her room for a bit before sitting down.

"One more minute." She told her soothingly, putting her arms around the poor girl and giving her a hug. 

"I… I don't want to know anymore." She suddenly stood. "In, in fact, just forget everything, it's okay, really, I--"

"Ginny!" Hermione grabbed her shoulders and calmed down, speaking soothingly to her. "You have to know."

She sniffed. "Yes… Yes… is it done?"

Hermione went over to the dresser and looked at the clock. "Yes."

"…And…"

Hermione took a breath and looked. "It's positive… You're pregnant Ginny."

~*A week later*~

"What's this about anyway?" Harry asked, lying on Ginny's bed with his hands clasped behind his head and looking at Hermione pace. "You and Ginny have been acting weird ever since I got here. What's going on?"

Hermione only continued to pace, not stopping until Ginny finally came into the room. She was pale and visibly shaking with nervousness. Hermione gave her a supportive look, which was gratefully taken.

"Girls…?"

Ginny sat next to Harry and took a breath, but it caught and tears immediately began to flow. "I'm so sorry!" She choked out through the sobs. "Harry, I, I--"

He blinked. What did he do? Quickly he ran over everything he had done in the past week or so and realized there was nothing to upset her. So why was she crying? Wait, and apologizing? He ran another mental scan and realized she hasn't done anything to him. With this confirmed, he asked the famous male question: "Huh?"

Ginny steadied herself by taking several deep breaths. "Harry…?"

"…Yes?"

"I'm pregnant." Harry blinked, and let her continue. "With your child."

It took him all of three seconds to break out laughing. He stood and walked to the window. "Good one, Gin!" He looked behind her curtain. "Where's Fred and George?" He grinned and looked under her bed. "They recording this somehow?" Hermione took a breath when she saw Ginny's devastated face, but Harry went on without even noticing. " I bet they have a camera in the wall, huh?" He started to look around at the little nooks in Ginny's room.

"Harry…" She said, fighting back tears. "I'm serious."

"Uh huh." He agreed easily, too easily. "Yeah, I think I'd remember making love to you, Ginny."

Hermione blushed. Harry had said 'making love' , not 'shagging' or simply 'fucking'. That meant something in itself. But wait a minuet, how could he act so cold about this? "Harry?" She demanded, suddenly angry. "What are you on about?"

"Me?" He asked with a grin, still looking for the twins to jump out and laugh. "What about you? Ginny and me never did anything, she can't have my child. Honestly, you should think these things out before trying to get me with a joke. I'm a little disappointed."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. How dare he? In one smooth motion she crossed the room and slapped him as hard as she could. "Harry Potter, how cold can you be!?" she hissed.

Harry felt his head jerk to the side and the sting linger. He knew he would have a mark for a while. "Wha…?" He stammered, bringing a hand to his cheek. "H...Hermione, you slapped me…. That hurt, you know."

"I'm bloody glad it did!" she shouted directly to his face.

"Hermione…" Ginny's voice was hardly audible. 

"You should be ashamed!" Hermione continued, ignoring her name being said a second time. "In all my life, I have never-" Her name again. "EVER seen a boy be so… so… _Heartless_!"

"_Hermione_!"

She turned to face Ginny. "What?"

He face was flowing tears. "I knew he wouldn't know…"

Hermione's face changed. "You're not telling me something, are you?"

Harry stepped next to her, obviously upset at all of this. "What the bloody hell is going on here!?"

"Harry." Ginny was trying her best to speak around her tears. "Remember when you beat Voldemort?"

"Yeahhhh"

"And we had a party?"

"Yeahhh"

"And you got drunk?"

"Yeahhh" He was getting annoyed.

"And you woke up naked in the girl's dorm?"

"yea--" He froze. How did she know? No body was there when he woke up. Now that he thought about it, it was Ron who had found him, laughing at how he stripped in front of everyone that night. "What a second. I passed out after drinking so much and stripping. "

Hermione's face went scarlet at the memory.

Ginny took a deep breath. "You woke up in my bed."

'_Yeah, it probably was hers.'_ Harry thought. "So?"

"Harry." She told him calmly, trying her best to say it simply. "We had sex that night."

"Even if we _did_," He began, looking at her. "I was too drunk to remember anything, and Ginny, you are so petite that you would get drunk off just _seeing_ a beer. There is no way you could remember."

"I remember." She said, looking at her hands and speaking so softly that both the people in the room had to strain to hear her. "Because I didn't drink anything."

Harry's world stopped. Suddenly a flash came to him. A girl without a shirt was kissing him. He was pushed lightly onto a bed and his neck was being kissed.

"Harry," Ginny continued. "I slept with you. In my bed. I'm pregnant."

Now he was simply stunned. "wait a second… You… you slept with me, knowing I was drunk…" She nodded just a little. "And you didn't drink anything?" again a slight nod. "You.. you… _used _me!?"

"Harry, I couldn't help it!" Ginny was crying in earnest now. "I couldn't stop myself, I , I"

Harry shook his head, emotions running wild. "You bloody _used me_!" He was screaming now. "I trusted you! Ginny! Now, now I'm going to be a _father_!?"

"Harry, I-"

"No!" He threw his hand out in an infuriated manner. "Don't speak to me!" He turned. "Don't ever speak to me again! You ruined my life!" 

And with that he ran to the door, pulling it open to reveal almost all of the Weasley family. Without even caring they eavesdropped, he ran through them and downstairs to the door when he promptly ran out and into the late afternoon sun.

~**~

"I couldn't help it." Ginny sobbed on Hermione's shoulder as her brothers came into the room. "I tried! I really did! But, but, if just for one night, I wanted to feel like he loved me!"

Hermione shushed her gently, smoothing out her hair and looking around the room. She was pale as well. Obviously everyone had heard. 

"I'll go look for him." Ron said after a second. "He needs a friend right now."

"No, I'll go." Hermione stopped him. "He needs someone who isn't Ginny's sister." She gave him an apologetic look. "Your sister needs you now."

Ron nodded. She knew what was best. "Take care of him." He said as she passed. "I'd like to have a sane brother-in-law when this is settled."

"Of course."

~**~

Hermione found him sitting under a tree an hour later. One knee was bent and his other leg was in front of him. His arms hung around his knee lightly and his chin was rested on the cap of the knee. Harry's eyes were distant and it was evident he had been crying.

"Hey." Hermione greeted him softly, sitting next to him. "Can I ask if you're okay?"

Harry's lip twitched in a humorless smirk. "Can I knock you up after getting you drunk?"

Hermione took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Sounds fun, but I'm afraid I'll break your back in the process." Her joke seemed to work as Harry's eyes lit for the briefest of moments at the thought of it. "And Ginny would kill me." She saw his face fall at the mention of her name. "Harry-"

"She used me." He said simply, as if it wasn't real. "I trusted her with all my secrets and everything…"

"She couldn't help it." Hermione brought her knees up and imitated his position, but with both legs up. "She loves you so much, it was tearing her apart in side."

"Is that how it is?" His voice was still distant.

"Yeah… She loves you so much, Harry. Did you pause a moment to think of what she was going through?"

His eyes widened. "Bloody hell." His head drooped. "All I was thinking about was how she treated me, I didn't even think how she would feel about it all…"

Hermione squeezed his hand again. "Harry, she made a mistake. True, a very, _very_ big one, but still." She turned his head to meet his eyes. "She caved in to her heart. She was so desperate for love, she couldn't stop herself."

Harry lay down, resting his head in her lap, allowing her to stroke his head and finger comb his hair. "Really?"

"Yeah." She whispered to him gently. "Ginny loves you so very much. I know you love her too."

"… Yeah."

" Did you ever make a mistake in your life you wish you could undo?" She didn't pause to let him answer, knowing full well that he did. "Well, it's the same with her." She smiled down at him like the older sister that she acted out so much. "Would you want the person you made the mistake to to never forgive you for it?" Harry shook his head slightly. "Then you will have to forgive her then, won't you?" 

"But… Yeah, but…"

"She changed your life with her mistake didn't she?" He nodded up at her. "Well then, Harry, what are you going to do? Ask the girl that you are in love with to stay with you? Be there for your son or daughter? Leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere." He demanded up at her fiercely before blushing and retreating his eyes to avoid contact with hers.

"You're scared to be a father, aren't you?"

"I'm so young."

"You'll do fine."

"I don't know how."

"I'll help you too."

"Two moms, lucky kid."

"Sirius will be there for you."

"He's free now…"

"He will be so proud of you."

"I'm proud too."

"Even if it happened like this?"

"Ginny's so pretty."

"You are so in love with her."

"Its like she is glowing."

They both paused their rambling for a moment. Hermione broke their silence a few minutes later. "I think deep down you don't have too many regrets."

"I just wish…" he looked up at her. "I just wish I could of, I mean, we would of…"

"Had sex when sober?" She asked him, eyes sparkling with laugher. "Poor Harry, you got some and can't even remember it."

"You're not helping." But he still smiled up at her.

"I bet you sucked in bed too!"

"Hermione!" He sat up and made a swipe at her, but she dodged and hopped up, turning and skipping back a step. 

"Come and get me then, Harry Potter!"

"Oh I will all right!" He stood as well and chased after her. "And after I'm done killing you, I have a very shy girl I got to talk to!"

"More like seduce!"

"Hermione!"

'_He's back to normal._' She grinned and laughed as they ran back to the burrow. '_God I'm glad to be his friend. Having a brother is so great._'

~**~

Ron greeted Harry with a worried look when he and Hermione finally walked through he door. Harry gave him a small smile before asking him where Ginny was. After being in formed that she was in her room, he gave a nod of thanks and started up the stairs, leaving Hermione to try and explain some things.

~**~

knock knock.

"Who is it?" Ginny's voice didn't sound too happy.

"Harry Potter."

"… come in…"

Harry opened the door and stepped in slowly. Ginny looked up for a brief moment before glancing back down at her hands. It was obvious how hard she had been crying.

"I came to ask you something." He stated in a flat voice.

"What?" Her voice caught and her big eyes were full of fear.

Harry sat down in front of her and lifted her chin so she had to meet his eyes. "Something very important."

Her eyes threatened to spill with new tears at any given moment. "yes?" She squeaked out.

"What are you going to name our child?" Her eyes instantly went wide. "I mean," Harry continued, letting a smile hit his lips. "I like the name Ashley for a girl, don't you?"

Ginny choked on an amazed laugh and her eyes spilt tears as she hugged him tightly.

Harry hugged her back, smoothing out her hair. "I forgive you, Ginny." He whispered gently into her ear, making her cry harder, now with happiness and sorrow and pleasure, and several other emotions all at once. Harry continued to talk into her ear. "And you can be sure I'll be here for you. Always." Her grip on him got tighter. "I won't ask you to marry me because of a baby." He said after a moment, pulling back and reaching behind him to pick up something he sat down behind him when he first came in. "But…" Harry held out a single red rose in front of him. "Virginia Weasley… Would you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny was in hysterics. She beamed at him with every happy emotion a human being could feel, once again flinging her arms around him. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_!" 

"Just one would have been enough." He teased ,letting her stay on him as long as necessary. When she finally let go, he put his hand on her still flat stomach. "Two months?"

She nodded, blushing and smiling like a schoolgirl. "Yeah."

"Wow. Seven more to go before we're parents." Harry noticed Ginny was about to say something, probably an apology, but he cut her off. "I just wish that we were both sober when it happened."

"r-really?" she was scarlet now, and could tell.

"Yeah…" He leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. "So I could remember the taste of your lips."

"Smooth talker." She giggled and felt her tension easing away. She would be fine with him there by her side. 

Harry smirked. "No, you're the one who seduced me." He saw her eyes beam at him. "Was I any good?"

"Harry!" But she laughed and nodded. "Other than the fact that you wasn't a very good kisser and kinda missed your first few tries!"

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "I was drunk, so sue me!"

"Oh shut up and kiss me." She pulled him to her and met his lips eagerly.

~**~

Everyone looked at the pair come down the stairs holding hands. It seemed as if all of the Weasleys, minus Ginny, were already in the living room.

"Everyone, we have an announcement." Harry stated, putting his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Guys, Mum, Dad," Ginny began, smiling insanely now that she had someone with her that would help her. " I'm-"

"We're" Harry corrected pointedly.

She smiled even brighter. "_We're…_" She continued, using his word. " going to have a baby!"

To Harry's surprise, Ron was the first one on his feet clapping and cheering. He hugged them both, followed quickly by Hermione, who was also happy. Before they knew what was going on, Harry found himself being patted on the back and hugged from every direction.

"when's the wedding?" Molly asked after a while.

"We're not getting married right now." Harry spoke up, determined. "I'm going to stay by Ginny's side the entire time… But I'm going to ask her to marry me when I feel the time is right." He nodded at Ginny and smiled. "I'm going to marry the girl I love for the right reasons. Love." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned to avoid anyone's look.

"awwww…. He's so romantic!" Hermione gushed, hugging Ginny again. "you better keep this one!"

Laughter rang up and Harry once again found himself being patted on the back. 

"One thing, though." Harry said during a pause. "When I do get married…. I'd like the name Weasley, if Ginny would give it to me that is."

Ginny glomped him and laughed happily. "You know it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N (again): Like it? Hate it? Tell me! ^.^ Review if you think this story deserves it, if not that's okay to. I write for you guys, so feel free to tell me anything. I also do request, so feel free to ask. IM me at Vejita98 to ask anything. Thanks for reading!


	2. Sequel

A/N: I had a few people ask for a sequel, so here it is. Enjoy.

~~**~~

Harry pulled on the collar to his tux, only to have his hand swatted away from Hermione. "Don't." She scolded him for the up-tenth time. "You're going to make it loose."

"Does it _supposed_ to cut off my air, or is it just me?" Harry grimaced and attempted to put his finger between the collar and his neck, but Hermione snatched his hand once again.

"Just like old times, eh Moony?" Sirius asked, fixing his bow tie and grinning. "Ah, what is it with Potters and Red Heads?"

"Beats me, Padfoot 'ol pal." Lupin shrugged, but was grinning from ear to ear.

"Harry, I swear, if you touch your collar one more time…."

Harry felt sick, and the collar wasn't helping him. In a few moments he would be walking down the isle and into a life of marriage. Swallowing, he looked back at why he was standing there right now, and a smile came to his face.

Harry Potter: Substanance

Sequel (Harry potter Solid)

By: Satashi 

Harry rolled over onto his back and stretched out on his bed. Almost instantly a female turned over onto her side and snaked her arms around him and brought her knee up between his legs. A small smile played on Harry's lips as he turned to look at a sleeping Ginny next to him. She had lost the weight from her pregnancy rather well and almost was back to her normal flat-stomached self. If it was one thing Harry had loved about her diet it was the fact that she was doing it quickly for him. It didn't matter to Harry one way or the other, actually. He thought she was pretty regardless.

By the position of the sun on the wall, Harry guessed it was about eight in the morning. Time to get up and make breakfast. Slowly he disentangled himself from his beautiful girlfriend and slide out of bed, stopping to cover her with the blankets that somehow had managed to get kicked to the end of the bed. On the way to the door, Harry made another stop and looked into the crib on Ginny's side of the bed. His daughter lay asleep peacefully. 

He couldn't help but smile. Somehow her hair had came our brown and she had the clearest green eyes that he had ever seen. "Good morning Ashley." He greeted her, still smiling. Still after an entire year of being a father he could not help but smile with pride every time he even thought of her. He knew he could spend all day just watching her, but he made himself leave the room, glancing over at Ginny one last time before heading out.

His mind wondered just how long it would be before they left Ashley in the room he and Ron had painted for her. Its walls were painted to look like the outdoors on a bright sunny day. Animals were scattered around the room as well as cute fluffy clouds people. Knowing Ginny, however, Ashley would probably stay in their room until she was sixteen. She had absolutely refused to even consider letting her baby sleep in a room by herself. At least she was a quiet baby. 

Harry smirked as he turned on his coffee maker. Sirius had told him what a hell spawn he had been. Apparently he had waken his mother at least twice a night demanding to be changed or food. Harry had thanked his lucky stars that his daughter had not done that.

The house they lived in was just the right size, in his opinion. It had a living room, kitchen, dining room, laundry room, and two bedrooms. Even though it was a muggle house, Ginny had fallen in love with it the moment she walked in. Not that it bothered Harry. He rather liked it himself. Plus, it was only a few miles from the Burrow. Ron stopped by every Sunday. 

The coffee's smell made Harry inhale deeply. It had taken Ginny a little getting used-to to the muggle appliances that Harry had insisted on buying, but now that she had learned how to use them, she caught herself wondering how she lived without light bulbs or some other random thing.

Of course Harry hadn't really noticed. Candlelight was just as good for him, but with a baby, he found candle's to be suddenly dangerous. With a small chuckle, he poured himself a cup of Foldgers and took a long sip of it. "It really is the best part of waking up." He told himself as he walked over to the refrigerator and rooted through it.

Ginny had pitched a fit when he started cooking at first. She wanted to be the ideal mother and wife. Well, she wasn't a wife yet, but Harry had plans on changing that soon. He had refused to ask Ginny to marry him because of the baby. 'It simply isn't right' he had told Hermione when she asked. 'I told you before, I'll ask her when I think I should.'

Harry opened the drawer next to the refrigerator and reached to the very end of it, pulling out a small black box and popping it open. The ring he and Hermione picked out shined brightly back at him, bringing a smile to his face. Yeah, today was the day all right. He had it planned out to the smallest detail. Hermione was going to take Ashley for the night and Ginny would go to the Burrow to help her mother prepare for a wizarding party she would be hosting at her house. Ron would drop by and help Harry set up here.

A small noise from his bedroom made Harry snap shut the ring case and thrust his hand back into the drawer and close it as fast as he could. A moment later he heard Ginny coo at her daughter. Harry smiled to himself and started to make breakfast. His girlfriend made her appearance a minute later, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his back once before resting her chin on his shoulder and peeking over.

"What'cha doing?" She asked with a yawn. It had been a sort of tradition over the months they spent living together. Harry would _always_ wake up before her and make her breakfast. Every morning Ginny would come up to him with a hug and a kiss to the base of his neck and ask what he was doing. And every morning Harry would give a different answer.

"Just thought I'd make some eggs while pondering the meaning of life." Was today's answer. Ginny smiled and kissed his shoulder before letting him go and hopping on the counter-top to watch him cook. She let her feet swing a little as she watched him with interest. Still after all this time it was still fun for her to watch him use muggle methods in daily life. Even if it _was_ his upbringing, she still liked that he was an oddball in the wizarding world. 

Harry gave his lover a glance every now and then while cooking. She had long since started wearing his clothing. At first it was a simple old shirt he didn't wear anymore that she claimed. Soon after it was his boxers ("But they are comfortable!"), and then it stated being his normal clothing. Today she was wearing one of his dress shirts. It was solid white and button up. Ginny, however, left a few of the top buttons undone, giving him quite a bit of eye candy. Also her sleeves were rolled up several times as to not hang past her hands. At least it went to her knees. That kept Harry in check.

"Ginny," He began, getting a 'hmmmmmmm?' from her. "If you don't want a burnt breakfast, I suggest you button some of them."

Ginny looked down at her nightgown and smiled. "Aww, Is Harry-warry getting turned on?" She tugged on the shirt playfully, pulling it down a bit. 

"Ginny!" 

"Hehe, okay okay." She hopped down with a satisfied smile on her face and buttoned one of them up. "Better now, Hon?"

"No, but at least now I can cook." He gave her a smile and a wink, to which she responded with a quick kiss to his cheek. Even though they had started living together, they had still been a little shy about their new relationship at first. It had gotten smoother over time, though. Despite the way they shamelessly flirted with each other, it was still true they had only made love no more than three times. 

A physical relationship was still new to the both of them and each time they experimented with each other's bodies, they found that they liked it more and more- only slowing things down as to savor the newness of it all. It was still fun to tease each other, however, and Harry found his hand instinctively popping her lightly on her butt while she passed, getting a squeak. 

He loved her so much.

~**~

"Bye bye, Ashley darling!" Ginny cooed to her daughter in Hermione's arms. "Mommy will see you tomorrow, okay?" She looked up at Hermione. "You have everything you need?"

"Yeah."

"Diapers?"

"Check."

"Bottles?"

"Yup."

"Cloths?"

A sigh. "Yes."

"You know our number, right?"

"For goodness sakes, Ginny, She's going to be not ten miles away!" Hermione finally gave in. "I've known your phone number for months now, and even, just _even_ if I forgot it, I could use the fireplace."

Ginny was unfazed. "You know the difference between a hungry cry and an 'I need to be changed' cry, don't you?"

"Ginny, honey." Harry put his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione knows. It's okay. Come on now, you'll see her tomorrow."

"But…"  


"Ginny." Harry stated in a tone that she shouldn't argue with. "Ashley is fine." He bent to kiss his daughter goodbye and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Princess." 

"Awwww, that's so sweet!" 

Harry seemed to ignored Hermione's remark. "Now, Ashley, you be a good girl and take care of Hermione okay? Don't let her stay up too late, and--"

"Very funny Harry." Hermione sniffed. 

"Bye Bye Ashley!" Ginny called over her shoulder as Harry lead her away from Hermione's house. "Mommy'll miss you! Be good! I love you!"

"Ginny, she'll be just fine." Harry sighed. His poor daughter was probably never even going to see a boy until she was already married to one with the way Ginny was treating her.

"You think she will remember how to make his formula?" Ginny suddenly squeaked, trying to turn around, but Harry held a firm grip on her by her shoulder.

"Geeze, that girl…" Hermione was bouncing Ashley lightly to get her to go to sleep. 

"You figure after the fiftieth time you take her for a night she would get over it." Ron mused, shaking his head. 

"Well, that's Ginny for you." Hermione smiled down at Ashley. "Hey there Pumpkin, you a happy girl today?"

Ashley giggled.

~**~

"Hey, Ginny, Harry!" Mrs.Weasley hugged them both. "How are you two doing today?"

"Just fine." Ginny smiled up at her mother. 

"I'm a littler nervous." Harry admitted, not thinking. Molly knew of his plan and was all too happy to help him with it.

"Nervous?" Ginny asked, looking over at him. "Whatever for?"

Harry visibly flinched. "Um, er, well, that is…"

"He's worried about Hermione taking Ashley, that's all." Ron suddenly interrupted.

"Ron?" Ginny blinked. "Wasn't you with Hermione?"

Now it was Ron's turn to flinch. "Er, well…"

"Come on now, Ginny, we have a lot to do." Molly ushered her confused daughter into another room.

"Smooth one, Ron." Harry hissed at his friend quietly. "You almost blew it."

"Like you saying you was nervous helped any!" Ron hissed back.

They glared at each other for a little bit before breaking into grins. "Shall we get on with it then? We have a few hours."

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"Well then, let's do it to it."

Ron groaned. "If you _ever_ rhyme again, I'll kill you."

~**~

Ginny was tired. She had worked all day with her mum and was beginning to droop. The Burrow was looking better than it ever had. Every table was shining, the floors were all spotless, and every nick and corner dusted. '_All I want to do now is curl up in bed and sleep_…' She thought to herself, sitting down and yawning.

"Mum?"

"Yes Dear?" Molly replied, straightening a decoration. 

"I'm going home, Mum. I'm way tired."

Molly's eyes widened a second. "Oh no, dear, you got to help me… help me…" She turned to face Ginny, but saw Ron waving to her from outside the window. "Well, nevermind, I can do it, you just run along home now."

Ginny sighed. Her mum had been acting weird all day long it seemed. First of all, why on earth would she want to hold a type of celebration at the Burrow anyway? Oh well, it didn't matter anymore. Ginny stood and weakly made her way to the fireplace. "I'm going home by flu, mum." She told her mother, who smiled happily. It would have been a problem if she flew home on her broom.

"Bye." Ginny said, getting some powder. "Angel's Nest!" And with a poof she was gone.

~**~

Ginny's eyes went wide when she saw her house. There had to be at least a thousand candles lit. From each shelf, table, counter, everything had a candle. It was already dark outside, so the candlelight illuminated the room in a steady flickering light. 

Her mind reeled. '_Why?_' she thought, taking it all in. '_It's not our anniversary for another week. Did Harry remember the date wrong?_' She looked around at the candles and then noticed a trail of roses leading from the fireplace down the hall. Her face shined with the brightest smile she had ever blessed the world with. It didn't matter whatever the reason was now, she was loving it.

Ginny plucked the flowers from the floor as she followed the trail, happy that each one was a rosebud and already had all the thorns trimmed neatly from it. Obviously Harry had taken a lot of time to set all of this up. The door to her room was open and she walked through it slowly. There were candles in this room as well, lighting it perfectly. 

There was a vase for the roses by their bed already. Ginny smiled and placed them in the vase, moving them a little to look the best. It was then that she noticed a medium sized teddy bear sitting on the bed with one last rose and a card. Ginny lifted the rose gently and placed it with the others, noticing the bed had petals on it as well. 

Her eyes were almost in tears of happiness now. She had to blink them back when trying to read the card. 

_Ginny,_

Turn around and look down.

It was simple enough, but her breath caught in her throat. Slowly, very slowly, she turned to face the opposite way and moved her eyes down. Harry was kneeling before her, holding a black velvet box that was already opened, showing the prettiest ring Ginny had ever seen. "Ginny…" Harry began, looking up into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Ginny lost her voice. Slowly, with a shaking hand, she touched the ring that Harry was showing her and opened her mouth to speak. When no words came out she tried again, only letting out a happy sound that sounded like a sob and a laugh. When that attempt failed she resorted to nodding fervently and smiling. 

Harry's face lit up with excitement and he placed the ring on her finger. Ginny's face looked like it was about to break while the huge smile played upon it. "How could I say no to someone like you?" She finally managed out; pulling him up and hugging him like her life depended on it. "You don't know how long I've waited for this!" The couple stayed there for the longest time, simply hugging each other.

~**~

"Harry? Harry! Oy, mate, where you at?" Ron's hand waved in front of Harry's face, brining him back from his gaze into the past. When his eyes lit back up with life, Ron sighed. "There you are. I can understand you being freaked out by all of this, but still, you gotta keep your head on your shoulders my friend."

"Yeah." Harry fiddled with his collar some more, glad Hermione was no longer around to tell him not to. "How much longer?"

"You and me go out after the flower girl and ring bearer, and then all of the bridesmaids with guys." He pointed to all of his brothers behind them. "You know the drill, we've gone over it ten thousand times."

"Once more." Harry choked out, getting more and more nervous by the second. 

"Geeze mate." Ron shook his head. "We start out when they start the chorus to that god awful song Ginny is in love with. After we are all out there, it switches to the bride's music. My little sister comes out, you two stand there while that guys says all the stuff no one listens to and then you do the ring thing and swap spit, It's easy mate!"

Harry swallowed. "Remind me to tell you that when you get married to Lavender."

"Will do, let's go."

"Already!?" Harry was starting to sweat. 

"Yes, _move_!" Ron shoved him to the door and fell into step beside him.

Harry's eyes went around the room. Sirius was already standing up front at the altar. Almost all of his professors had came as well, including Snape amazingly. Dumbledor was the one who was going to wed them and he was smiling at Harry while he walked up the isle. 

'_I'm gonna pass out, I'm gonna pass out._' Harry's mind threatened, but he still managed to make it to his designated place and stand there. His collar was bugging him again and he moved his hand slightly to fix it, but Lupin caught his eye from the first row. His old professor smiled at him and purposely fixed his own collar just to spite him. Harry gave hi ma small smirk for his troubles. The bridal music started then, and everyone's attention turned to the back of the room where Ginny was starting to walk.

Harry's world stopped. His mouth opened just a little bit and his breathing went slower. She was beautiful. That's all there was to it. He gown was so precise, so perfect. Her hair was up in a type of French bun, letting a few wisp of her fire hair tease her face. Even her freckles seemed to look even better now. His gaze was fixed on her as she walked purposely toward him, smiling brightly.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Dumbledor asked when Ginny reached him.

"I, her father, give her." Mr.Weasley took Harry's hand and placed it in Ginny's. "Take care of her, Harry."

Harry nodded at him sharply, showing his determination. He would make her the happiest bride on the planet.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Ron was right. Harry seemed lost in Ginny while Dumbledor spoke. '_She's so pretty…_' His mind told him. '_I was never much for being a sap, but _damn_ she looks good._'

"The ring, Harry?" Dumbledor asked.

Harry shook his head lightly, tearing his eyes from Ginny and getting a few chuckles from random people in the church. "Yeah." He looked at Ron, who gave it to him.

"Do you, Harry Potter, take Virginia Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Dumbledor nodded "Then repeat after me…. With this ring, I thee wed…"

"With this ring…. I thee wed…" Harry slowly started sliding it onto her finger. 

"I promise to love you faithfully."

Harry met her eyes. "I promise to love you faithfully…" Dumbledor's words became distant as he looked into her eyes. "In sickness and in health, 'til death do I part."

Ginny beamed at him.

"Do you, Virginia Weasley, take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you have a ring that symbolizes that love?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, who gave her the other ring. "Yes."

"Then repeat after me. With this ring…"

Ginny put it over Harry's finger. "With this ring…. I thee wed." Images of all the times they spent together ran through her mind. "I promise to love you faithfully…" Seeing him had always brightened her day. "In sickness…and in health." He was always there. He always would be, she knew it. " Till death do us part."

The ring was completely on his finger now and both took the moment to gaze at their new life partner.

"I now pronounce you man and wife…. You may kiss the bride."

But Ginny beat him to it, throwing her arms around his neck and planting the biggest snog on him that she ever has. When they parted, Harry had that goofy grin on his face that always seemed to make it there after a kiss.

"I now present to you…" Dumbledor moved his hands to the side as if showing them off. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!"

"Harry Weasley…" Ron mused but clapped anyway, smiling at his new in-law. "God that sounds weird."

~**~

Harry smiled at his wife, sitting her down onto her feet after carrying her all the way from their door to their bedroom. Ginny giggled and kissed him. "I can't believe you took my name." She whispered up at him, kissing the boy again.

"And I can't believe how many history books our wedding is going to go into." He gave her a slow lingering kiss. "You have single handedly upset the very basis of "Harry Potter" by saying two simple words."

Ginny grinned. "Guess I've been a bad girl." She hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, but you're my bad girl now." He kissed her ear and held the hug.

Slowly Ginny pulled back and gazed up into his eyes. Very gently, she pulled his head down to meet her lips and kissed him as softly as she could. "I love you." She finally spoke. Her voice was a whisper, as if she was afraid speaking loudly would wake her from a dream.

"And I love you as well." Harry replied, kissing her again. His hand slowly undid the small zipper on the back of her dress and watched it slowly slide down her frame. It was almost a crime to remove such a pretty dress, but what it hid under it was even prettier.

Ginny stepped out of the dress and hugged him, molding her body against his and pulled down his head for another kiss, slowly taking off his blazer. The buttons on his shirt gave her a little trouble, but she soon found that she could work them. 

Now rid of his shirt, Harry picked up his wife and laid her down on the bed gently, kissing her nose. She was so beautiful. Blushing and smiling at him with eyes so wide no one could mistake the emotion running through them. 

It was pure love.

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~

Well, there you go, a nice little sequel for you. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if this story touched your heart in any way. Till next time, Ja matta.


End file.
